


You're relieved.

by CinntaxError



Category: Republic Commando - Fandom, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Clone Trooper, Clone Wars, Death, Geonosis, Gore, Medical, Other, Republic Commando, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError
Summary: My take on what happened to Sev. A little closure.





	You're relieved.

_Umph!_ The private gasped out as he was knocked to the ground, the armour not doing much to stop him from being winded. The man that had just mowed him down didn’t even stop to check to see if he was alright, or even utter an apology. 

“How rude..” the trooper grumbled, but he knew better than to push it. That man was wearing commando armour. Messing with them was essentially setting yourself up for a job as a janitor. He wheezed, hauling himself up on the hand offered to him. He widened his eyes as he noticed it belong to another trooper, with yellow trimming on his armour. “Uh....tha...thank you Sir...”

Scorch nodded “Sit down trooper, get your breath back. Sorry about Three-Eight. Something uh....urgent has come up. If you’ll excuse me.”

The trooper saluted the commando as he jogged off after Delta Squad’s commander. Rounding the corner he saw the commando in a heated debate with a medic, blocking the entrance to the medbay

“I’m sorry Sir! He’s in no condition for visitors. Yes, I know you’re a commando, but he’s my patient, and I say no.”

Scorch stepped up, placing his hand on Three-Eight’s arm. “Sir...”

“No Scorch! I’m going in there and neither you, nor this _di’kut_ are going to stop me!” the medic shook his head and sighed, knowing the shouting wouldn’t be good for the other patients.

“Alright Sir, but I have to warn you, it’s not pretty. I....I’m just saying, brace yourself. Looks like he put up a hell of a fight...ten dead SPDs, three Geo-Elites and god knows how many battle-droids...We...we had to...disconnect a dead scav-droid from his face” Three-Eight glared at him, about to snap something at him when he noticed Fixer coming over to him from one of the other infirmary buildings, bacta on his face, covering a nasty looking wound. 

“Thought that was you, Delta Lead. What’s going on?” he just shook his head and shoved the medic to the side, pushing the door open, and stopped, dead in his tracks. Sev was there alright, or at least...what was left of him.

His right arm was blown off at the shoulder, his left below the elbow. It looked like his right eye had been ground right out of his skull and both his legs were missing. He had an IV linked into a leg stump, the only way they could really get the pain relief. Sev tried to crack a smile, showing rows of shattered teeth.

“H...hey Delta Lead. Hell of a miss-” he cut off as a racking cough took him, agony playing across his features. Three-Eight moved up close, helping his brother sit up.

“I’m so sorry, Sev...” Sev managed a scowl, looking even more terrifying with his missing eye and broken teeth.

“Don’t you dare, S-” he broke into a hacking cough again, before sucking in breath “-Sir. We knew the risks, we were all in the draw. My number came up Sir...” he rasped out weakly. He slumped in Three-Eights arms, his one good eye closing. Fixer and Scorch had joined him, Scorch had his hand on the trooper’s remaining shoulder, and Fixer had his hand resting lightly on his chest. Three-Eight just held him braced, silently. None of the others could see his face, but they knew there were tears. Hell, they were all crying, even Sev.

“S...Sir?” 

“Yes, trooper?” Three-Eight said softly.  
“Permission to g...go off duty?” Three-Eight closed his eyes tightly, before opening them again and lifting off his helmet, looking into his brother’s eyes. No, eye. Scorch removed his helmet too, holding it in front of him.

“Permission granted, Trooper. You’re relieved. We have the watch.” Sev smiled before closing his remaining eye, breathing one last rattling breath before his chest went still. The monitoring equipment blared out their alarm, letting the medics know he was in cardiac arrest. The medic quietly opening the door, looking to the three remaining troopers of Delta Squad, silent tears trickling down their faces. He switched off the alarm before joining Delta Squad, standing at the foot of the bed and removing his own helmet and bowing his head. A tear of his own trickling down his cheek.


End file.
